A surprise for Spock
by Dragonlady1971
Summary: Spock has been in a quiet relationship with a young ensign aboard the Enterprise. When the young ensign collapses one day, Spock is in for the biggest surprise of his life when 2 become 3...


**A surprise for Spock.**

The quiet affair between me and the most famous first officer on board the Enterprise has been going on for some time and most of the crew were aware of it.

Thankfully they were quite happy to remain ignorant as long as we were happy, I had even met Sarek who stood and looked me with his usual impassive stare and Spock's mother Amanda who seemed satisfied that her son was quite happy; even though that he couldn't publicly show it.

I have been so happy as the lover of the First Officer and happy to be accepted as such by those people who smiled at me when they saw him surreptitiously take my hand beneath a table, touch my shoulder or wink at me on the sly – his mouth turning up just a little at the corners.

But things were about to take a turn, recently I had been getting headaches and feeling like I had contracted the old fashioned influenza virus –I couldn't afford to be ill – I had my dream job aboard the Enterprise and I didn't want to lose it. Whilst taking a padd to the Bridge today – I collapsed in the turbolift. And came around just as the doors opened at the Bridge, I staggered to my feet still clutching the padd.

Lieutenant Uhura is closest and asks if I'm ok, "Yes I'm fine I just slipped." Although I can't find what it was I would have slipped on it was the best excuse I can think of.

I take the padd to Captain Kirk for him to sign and glance at Spock as I do so he raises one eyebrow at me as if to ask if I am ok and I smile discreetly to answer that I am ok.

I gather the padd and return to the lift, as I do so I hear Spock; "You should report to sick bay Ensign."

"Thank you Sir I will."

As the door opens another Ensign exits the turbolift very quickly – I stagger back and my head starts to reel – as quickly as lightening Spock runs towards me and gathers me into his strong arms as I lose consciousness. For a fleeting moment I am sure I see the worry in his dark eyes as mine close.

"I will take the Ensign to the sick bay Captain." Spock turns briefly to the Captain and then before waiting for an answer he slides into the open turbolift and disappears.

As soon as the turbolift opens Spock hurries along the corridor carrying the unconscious Ensign in his strong arms - subconsciously praying that his lover will be ok.

"Doctor, I need your assistance."

McCoy hurries towards the patient that Spock has laid very gently onto the nearest Bio bed.

"What happened Spock?"

"Ensign Wood has collapsed on the Bridge; I thought it imperative to bring her here."

"Well, let's just see what is troubling our Ensign shall we?"

Just as McCoy begins to scan me I wake up groggily; "Where – where am I?" my voice sounds faint to my own ears.

"You collapsed on the Bridge Ensign and most likely not for the first time" - Spock must have realised that I had collapsed earlier in the turbolift.

" _Well, thank you Doctor Spock!"_

"I meant no disrespect Doctor."

"Yeah, whatever" McCoy mumbles as he carries on examining me.

"Well your temperature is elevated and your blood pressure is lowered slightly, that could account for the collapse" – I wince as he examines my eyes, "Headaches Ensign?"

I sheepishly nod slowly in agreement, "I have been getting dizzy too; thought I was maybe getting flu."

"It is looking _similar_ to the old influenza virus."

"Your blood is looking a little anaemic too."

I glance at Spock and notice he seems deep in thought – his hands clasped in front of him and one eyebrow raised.

"Doctor, may I speak with you?" He seems to urgently need to talk to the Doctor for some reason I cannot understand.

"Can't it wait Spock?" McCoy sounds a little annoyed.

"It _is_ urgent Doctor." With an exasperated sigh McCoy follows Spock.

Spock walks over to the other side of the room and converses quietly with the Doctor. I'm sure I hear what sounds almost like a faint chuckle from over there.

McCoy returns with a slight lift to one eyebrow like he's amused about something.

"Well let's see if you can stand so we can weigh you," The Doctor sits me up carefully and slowly I swing my legs over the side of the bio bed and he helps me to stand.

I stand on the scales and he notes my weight, before sitting me back down on the bed, "Is your appetite normal Ensign?"

"I seem to be very hungry at the moment – I think it's all the work I do."

"I think you'd better come to see me again soon, but first I must discuss something with you." McCoy seems very amused now.

"I will step outside Doctor." Spock leaves me and McCoy to talk.

"This may come as a bit of a surprise to you Ensign but I'm quite sure you are pregnant."

Oh it's a good job I was sitting down or I may have fallen down again.

" _Pregnant?"_ It seems unbelievable.

"Yes and it would seem that you are not carrying a human baby – well not altogether anyway - the symptoms you are showing are similar to those of a Vulcan female when she is pregnant!"

"Vulcan…"

"Oh yes, I assume there is only one _logical_ explanation for this occurrence" McCoy says teasingly.

Oh boy this is going to be difficult to explain to one Vulcan First Officer and the rest of the crew.

"Shall I let Mr Spock in now, Ensign Wood? – you can choose to tell him when you wish."

I nod as McCoy goes to the door and lets Spock in and then quietly leaves.

Spock crosses over to me and sees the shocked look upon my face – "Do you have something that you wish to tell me Ensign?"

"I-I do but I don't know how to tell you…!"

"May I meld with you Ensign, would that make it easier?"

I nod silently, praying all the time that he won't hate me for what he is about to learn.

He presses his fingers to me face and closes his eyes, I know as soon as he has learned what I have to tell him as his eyes fly open and the rarest thing of all happens – a smile comes across his face. His other hand drops to my stomach and rests there – " _a child"_ he whispers "a child of our own".

He breaks the meld gently and leans into me to place a kiss upon my lips, his other hand upon my stomach all the time.

"You are not sad that this has happened Ensign?" He asks me the same question I was about to ask him –I can sense the worried tone in his voice.

"No; no I'm not – but what about you?" I have to ask him.

"I had thought I would never have a child of my own, and things must be done before it is born – but no I am far from sad my love – my emotional human side seems to be" – he searches for the word "overjoyed – yes that's it overjoyed."

I get to my feet carefully and throw my arms around his neck and kiss him breathlessly feeling his strong arms around me.

Flipping the com switch with one hand "Doctor, you may re-enter the sick bay." Spock informs the Doctor who has been hovering outside the door.

"Thank you Mr Spock, I take it everything is ok?" McCoy asks me when he enters.

I nod enthusiastically a smile on my face and my arms still around Spock and his one arm around me.

McCoy is the first to see what Spock terms as a major public display of affection – as he scoops me into his arms - leans down and kisses me.

"Well Mr Spock I didn't know you had it in you." Says McCoy with his usual albeit slightly less sarcastic tone.

Spock looks up and raises one eyebrow – "There is a lot you still don't know about me Doctor."

Spock places my feet back on the floor gently – "Are you finished with Ensign Wood Doctor?"

"Almost, just a shot to help with the headaches and the anaemia."

"There; all done – please come back to see me in one week Ensign - unless you need me before."

"Thank you Doctor."

"You're welcome Ensign, take it easy."

I smile and walk out of sick bay with my hand still firmly clasped in Spock's thinking about the dark hair our baby will have and wondering whether our baby will have my green eyes.

"I think that we should see the Captain and tell him our news Ensign."

"Yes, I think you're right." I feel nervous about telling the Captain – maybe I'll be in trouble?

We walk together down the corridor with Spock still firmly holding my hand seemingly oblivious to the looks of some of the crew as we walk by and they notice.

As we near Spock's quarters – he calls the Captain over the com "Captain would you please come to my quarters – I have something I wish to discuss with you in private."

" _On my way; Kirk out."_

Five minutes later the door to Spock's quarters chimes, "Enter."

"Well Spock what…..?" Kirk's voice is cut short when he realises that I am sitting in Spock's quarters.

"Ensign?"

"Good afternoon Sir." I smile politely.

"Captain; Ensign Wood is here by my request as the discussion includes her."

Kirk frowns slightly as if trying to work out why any news would include me.

Kirk recovers his composure – "What is it you wish to discuss with me Spock?"

"I am not sure if you are aware Captain; but Ensign Wood and I have been – I think the term is – seeing each other."

"Well, that's really good – you don't need permission you know."

"That however; is not the only reason I have called you here Captain – I will soon become a Father – Ensign Wood is bearing my child." Spock picks up my hand again and squeezes it gently.

Kirk looks shocked for a fraction of a moment and then a big smile comes over his face – "Well Spock - you old Devil you! Congratulations to you both."

I smile and let out the breath I have been holding, "Thank you sir."

"Thank you Captain – I wish you to be here for one other reason before you return to the Bridge if you will?" Spock has his serious look on his face again.

"Of course." Kirk looks a little bemused.

Spock lets go of my hand and crosses his quarters to pick up a quite large carved wooden box – "I have held on to these for so long…" Spock dusts off the box and brings to the small table beside me. Kirk's eyes open noticeably wider but he says nothing.

"Would you open the box please Ensign."

I am a bit confused but I do as Spock has asked –inside the box is what feels like a large piece of fine silk as I take hold of it and lift it from the box I see it is embroidered with some shimmering thread I have never seen and tied with a piece of red cord. I lay it upon the table and below it in the box is a red pouch Spock dips his hand in and lifts it out.

"Ensign; in sick bay I said to you I had things to do – firstly I have a question to ask you; what I have to ask you is important and if you need time to think; you may of course do so."

I look at him quizzically.

"I think that this is how it is done on Earth –maybe a little old fashioned though."

Spock takes the pouch and unties it then he looks into my eyes and drops gracefully down onto one knee.

Taking hold of my left hand he turns it palm up – "Ensign Wood – would you do me the honour of agreeing to become my bride?"

He places a heavy gold ring with an unusual red stone in it that seems almost alive into my palm.

For a moment I stare at him.

"Oh Mr Spock, I will happily agree to become your bride."

He lifts the ring from my palm and turns my left hand back over; to my surprise as he slides the ring onto my finger it changes size until it fits me perfectly and the stone glows brightly.

"It's so beautiful – but how did it change?"

"It is an unusual metal that has shape-shifting properties – the stone is partially sentient and can feel how happy you are – that is why it glows."

He looks at my radiant smile and holds my left hand in his "Thank you Captain for bearing witness to our engagement."

"Ah you're welcome Spock, now if you'll excuse me I must return to the Bridge – my best wishes for you both."

"Thank you Sir." I smile as the Captain exits Spock's quarters.

I turn to Spock as Kirk leaves and he kisses me his hot smooth dry lips feel wonderful against my own.

I catch sight of the piece of folded silk on the table – "may I ask what this beautiful material is?"

"It is something from my mother – if you like you may undo the cord and look at it."

I lift the silk and carefully undo the cord as I do so it unfolds with a whisper – it is a fabulous gown of the purest rarest silk it is so beautiful.

I stand and as I do so it falls in a long sweep to my feet – "it was my mother's bridal gown and is intended for my bride."

"However if it does not suit you may of course wear whatever you wish."

"Oh it is so beautiful" – I hold it up to myself and turn to catch my reflection the silk gown makes my skin look like it is like porcelain.

"I will gladly wear it."

"Then maybe we should tell your mother and father – mine too."

Sarek reacts with a brief look of a mix of shock and surprise which he quickly tries to hide – Amanda is very happy to hear the news and proceeds to give me lots of tips on Human/Vulcan pregnancy.

My own parents are happy to hear that I am getting married – a bit surprised as to whom I am marrying and to hear that I am pregnant too.

The news seems to quickly spread around the Enterprise and we become the object of people's chatter.

But surprisingly for a quiet man Spock takes it in his stride – seemingly unbothered by people's nosiness.

Thankfully I don't have any more fainting attacks and with Dr McCoy's help my anaemia levels out and my bloods return to normal – I begin to change size; realising that my uniform now has to be changed to adapt to my new shape and that the baby seems to be growing fast.

I have been learning to meditate ever since Spock and I started to see each other and I think I'm learning quite well – hopefully it will help when I give birth to our baby.

I am the object of many people's interest now my pregnancy is showing – people I have never seen on The Enterprise come up to me and ask how I am and how our baby is.

Spock has found that he can communicate with our unborn baby by placing his hands upon my stomach and he can sense the baby's reactions to anything he tells it – like his childhood and what Vulcan is like, his parents and about me – he enjoys these sessions and the baby seems happy and calm when he's spoken to it.

I love going to swim with the baby inside me and Spock with me; I suppose I don't do as much swimming as floating around now.

Today Spock is holding me in his arms as I'm suspended in the water – I lie back with my long dark hair floating through the water - proving that I have total trust in the strong Vulcan man I have fallen in love with he leans forward and places the side of his head onto my stomach and hums quietly. My eyes close feeling the solid weight of the baby plus Spock's head leaning on me until I feel him shift and he gathers my floating form closer to him and places a kiss on my stomach.

"It will not be very long before our child arrives." Spock tells me "before then we must journey to Vulcan."

"I know and I look forward to it my love."

Spock has told me about his previous abandoned wedding to T'Pring and that the box containing the ring and the gown should have been hers. But he never got to give it to her as their wedding never took place.

Our trip to Vulcan takes place the following week and as my parents cannot make it to the wedding it is screened back live for them to watch I am wearing the silk gown and a sort of headdress that I have seen in Vulcan pictures, – in place of my father the Captain takes my hand to place it onto Spock's a matching ring to my own upon his left hand as the two hands meet the stones change colour to a gold red mixture.

The words that are spoken are still a mystery to me but I can sense their meaning. I have been told where and when I am to respond and how to do so – I am nervous and hope I'm doing this right.

The ceremony is short and I seem to have made all the right replies – I smile as the ceremony ends – Spock and I are to spend time on Vulcan whilst the others return to the Enterprise; The Captain, Uhura, Dr McCoy and my two friends Nurse Chapell and my roommate Ensign Chelsea.

Over the next few days Spock and I get used to spending time as husband and wife and I spend more than a few hours on Vulcan for the first time – despite people telling me how hot and barren the place is – I think it's wonderful it reminds me of the pictures of Arizona that I've seen.

This is the closest thing we get to a honeymoon with Spock and I being serving members of the Enterprise crew we don't have long before we have to return.

Our love is even more passionate now we are husband and wife than it already was – being pregnant with the baby seems to have heightened all my senses and I feel everything so much more than I used to.

By the time we return to the Enterprise I am close to term and laughingly waddling down the corridors in my smock uniform and flat boots – it seems so long since I have last seen my toes!

Two days later when I awaken first thing in the morning - I feel really over-energetic and a bit hot so I decide to go for a swim, I waddle slowly down the corridor with my robe and towel. When I reach the pool – it is warm and tranquil and makes me feel so calm I feel myself float along quietly.

After an hour I am feeling cooler and a lot calmer – until I start to swim to the edge of the pool – my skin feels tight on my stomach and I feel a ripple across it, by the time I reach the edge of the pool I have felt a few more of these ripples so I sit on the side and lay my hands on my stomach as I feel yet another ripple.

Oh boy these ripples have turned into tight clenching feelings and seem to be getting a bit closer together; it suddenly dawns on me – I must be in labour!

I sit quietly for a few minutes and practice some of the meditation Spock has taught me to keep myself calm.

I gradually make my way to the door and gather my robe slipping it on over my swimsuit as I do the ripple I feel becomes very intense and I gasp with the feeling.

Carefully I walk to the door and feel a strange popping feeling; I look down and realise that my waters have broken – "Oh God, I must get someone to help me!"

Reaching for the com – I call for Dr McCoy,

"I will have a medical team to you as soon as I can Ensign – just sit quietly and stay by the com."

"Thank you, Doctor." I realise how breathless I sound.

 _Oh how I need my husband beside me now – Oh Spock I need you with me!_

On the bridge – Spock is scanning a planetoid when he suddenly stops talking and every movement.

"Mr Spock – Spock is something wrong?" The Captain is obviously wondering what is up with his first officer.

"Please excuse me Captain – I must go – my wife is in labour." Spock gets to his feet.

"What - how do you know - ?"

"We have a bond – and I can feel her thoughts and my child's - even from here."

"You may go of course Spock – I hope all goes well."

"Thank you Captain" – Spock disappears into the Turbolift and is gone.

To my amazement when the doors open the first face I see is that of my husband his usually impassive face is creased with worry.

"Elle – what are you doing all the way down here?"

"I felt hot and restless – I went for a swim – and I felt these ripples – when I got out of the water." My sentence comes out broken as I feel my contractions increase.

Within a few seconds of Spock's arrival I hear the doors open and the medical team comes in with McCoy at the head.

Spock is sitting behind me with his legs either side of my body stroking my stomach with both of his big hands and rocking me slowly from side to side whilst trying to help me remember some more of the meditation he has taught me.

Spock gets to his feet and as though I am made of china he lifts me in his arms and goes to place me upon the trolley the techs have brought but almost unconsciously I grasp my arms around his neck.

"I will carry my wife to the sick bay Doctor."

McCoy can sense that Spock is not going to give in as he strolls to the door with me in his arms.

I feel a hypospray used on my arm and my pain relaxes slightly as the medication kicks in.

In what seems like no time at all I am in sick bay and I can feel the strength of my contractions as though they are vibrating through my whole body – "Oh God!"

"Do you need some more painkiller, Ensign?" McCoy is the caring Doctor we know he can be.

"I – would – like- to – try – another- way." My words are now punctuated by deep breaths.

Spock places one hand in a meld form on my head the other hand upon my stomach – "You are calm; there is no pain, just quiet calm…." He continues to murmur to me quietly he sits with me - both of us have our eyes closed in concentration.

I open my eyes; Spock is still sitting beside me in the same position he opens his eyes as he slowly breaks the meld but keeps his hand upon my stomach.

My pain is almost gone now and I am feeling much calmer – I'm glad that the practice Spock and I have put into the meditation was worth it.

"Ensign, your baby is about to crown please push when I tell you and continue to breathe slowly."

A few minutes later I feel a pair of hands by my legs and then I hear a slithering sound followed by a cry.

"Mr Spock, Ensign, meet your daughter." McCoy holds out a small bundle wrapped in a silver blanket.

As he cradles our daughter; Spock's usual impassive face is so emotional for a moment it looks like he's going to cry, "Our child." He whispers, then he turns to me and a smile so beautiful and so rare comes across his face.

"I am so happy my love", he whispers quietly to me.

Our eyes are focused on the little bundle with pale almost jade tinted skin and jet black hair who is now calmly suckling away; with one of her hands on my chest and the other around her father's little finger.

We call her by the name we had already decided upon; and we welcome to the world our daughter- Amara Ellene.

An audible cheer goes around the ship as they are told of her arrival, but we three are cocooned in our own little bubble of happiness – at last we are a family ; Spock, myself and Amara.


End file.
